<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories by ERASETHENOISES</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945598">Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERASETHENOISES/pseuds/ERASETHENOISES'>ERASETHENOISES</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Angel’s Daughter [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Hanekoma is Tsugumi’s dad AU, I might make a chapter dedicated to them if Tally begs me enough, plus some Aoi/Hanekoma fluff for the soul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERASETHENOISES/pseuds/ERASETHENOISES</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just memories of childhood, plain and simple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanekoma Sanae &amp; Matsunae Tsugumi, Hanekoma Sanae/Original Character(s), Original Character(s) &amp; Matsunae Tsugumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Angel’s Daughter [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Honestly, Sanae Hanekoma hadn’t expected to be thrown into parenthood this soon into his marriage. But a few drunken decisions and nine months later, and there he was, cradling his infant daughter in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And of course he’d already decided that if anything were to happen to this girl, he was going to kill everyone in Tokyo and then himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sanae, darling, you’ve been staring at her looking like you’re going to cry for almost twenty minutes.” His wife hummed, standing on her tiptoes to rest her chin on his shoulder. “She too cute for ya?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sanae glanced over at Aoi with a sigh, before kissing her forehead. “Maybe. She’s cute as a button, and she definitely gets it from you.” He hummed. She giggled softly in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I don’t see it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t?” He raised an eyebrow skeptically. “Ya sure?” Sanae tilted his head to the side a little. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde sighed. “Sanae, she’s cute as a button but I don’t think she gets all of her good looks from me. She has to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it from you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but only some. Most of it is from you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—~—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two year olds were </span>
  <em>
    <span>fascinating.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And not just in the sense of their behaviour but also in the sense of the boundless creativity they had at that age. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sanae had left Tsugumi alone with a kiddie safe marker and a sheet of paper for a few minutes and came back to find she’d tried to draw her family. And honestly, the drawing wasn’t the most accurate, sure, but the way a toddler could convey these things so obviously through squiggly lines and scribbles said a lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kids’ drawings were always so vastly different than what Sanae had seen among the adult art industry. And honestly, he was just glad his daughter was already becoming a little artist, just like him. Even though he did a bunch of other forms of art, drawing was always a start with little kids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very good, Tsu-chan,” he hummed, patting his daughter’s short blonde bob-cut, “I’ll have to see if there’s any room on the fridge.” Of course, since the art was going to have to take first priority, Sanae and Aoi would finally have to find somewhere else to put their wedding photos, or just photographs in general. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsugumi’s eyes sparkled. “Does that mean everyone can see my drawing?” She asked excitedly, bobbing up and down on the spot like a boat on rough waters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Tsu-chan, it does.” He smiled, picking up the sheet of paper and walking into the kitchen where his wife was folding origami cranes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aoi giggled softly. “She’s going to be an artist just like you, darling.” Her smile was almost angelic when she said that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can I say? Gotta raise her young,” he chuckled. Sanae began to pull some old photos off the fridge. “We’re gonna need to actually invest in frames now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can tell. She’s going to cover the fridge in all of her masterpieces.” His wife giggled softly, continuing to fold the paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve made so many of those, you gonna give them to the kids when you get to school tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aoi had been a preschool teacher for a few years now, and whilst she didn’t teach Tsugumi just yet (their daughter was only a few months away from starting at the school her mother worked at) she’d already said that during school hours Tsu wouldn’t get any special treatment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully the kids don’t wreck them,” he chuckled, placing the picture on the fridge with a few alphabet magnets. “There we go. Tsu-chan’s gonna be so impressed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—~—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t very often Shinjuku got snowfall this heavy, but that hadn’t stopped life there at all. And it actually helped get Tsugumi out of the house for something other than a trip to the grocery store or for preschool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So now the little girl was running around in the snow in a local park, covered from head to toe in cat themed clothing courtesy of her father once more. Sanae and Aoi had practically collapsed on a bench nearby, cuddling close for warmth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, how is she not frozen yet?” Aoi asked, watching her daughter slowly build a small snowman on the snow-covered grass. She was rubbing her hands together (they were already covered by knitted mittens) and shivering like she wasn’t wearing anything. “Toddlers just have that energy, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her husband chuckled. “I hope she keeps it, honestly,” he smiled warmly, pulling Aoi closer and pecking her cheek. Sanae flinched a little because of just how cold her cheek was but of course he didn’t mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsugumi had now finished her snowman, and was chattering to it excitedly. “Aww, look, she made a friend.” Aoi chuckled. “I hope she’ll be that eager when she goes back to school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too, maybe she’ll finally bring a friend home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve given her the boyfriend talk, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>too young</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the boyfriend talk, Aoi! She’s three!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both parents burst out laughing. “Okay, she may be too young but that won’t stop her,” Aoi rolled her eyes, before looking down at her watch. “We should get going before it gets too late. We can stop for sushi on the way back if Tsu-chan’s hungry.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>